


Kindling

by xRaevyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaevyn/pseuds/xRaevyn
Summary: Can Chariot and Croix rekindle what they once had, or will the flames of passion be too strong and cause them to burn out once more? (Canon Divergent)





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 (Of Unknown so far): A Fresh Start  
> (this is a note for me to change the chapter title when I update this fic)

“Ursula-Sensei,” Akko’s voice snapped Chariot out of a daze that she didn’t know she was in. “Why are you avoiding Croix-Sensei?”

“I-” Chariot’s breath hitched. She bit her lip and looked away, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her temple from nerves. “I-I’m not avoiding her, persé-- I just don’t want any--”

Akko gasped, almost as if she could see right through Chariot’s disguise and was about to out her to the entire school. “Oh- I get it!”

“G-get what?” Chariot’s eyes widened slightly.

“You don’t want anyone to know- y’know-” Akko motioned, “that you and Croix are dating.”

‘Here we go,’ Chariot thought. “Akko, we’re not--”

“You’re not?” Akko gasped. “Are you ex-lovers then? That makes more sense!”

“S-something like that,” Chariot blushed, sinking inwardly. “More like old friends who fell out quite some time ago...” She smiled sheepishly as she began to think of what could have been. “We were never together, not officially.”

Akko looked appalled by it all. She grabbed ‘Ursula’ by the arm, dragging her off down the hall. “We need to fix this, immediately.”

“I-immediately?” Chariot swallowed hard and allowed herself to be dragged along, knowing based on direction alone that they were headed for Croix’s classroom. “Akko, I don’t think this is such a good idea. Croix is probably busy lecturing students and I don’t think it’s wise to--”

“Nonsense!” Akko waved dismissively. “Croix doesn’t teach Wednesday afternoons, only mornings. We’ll be fine. And if she’s not there, we’ll look for her.”

Chariot bit her lip again. “Why are you interested in this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Akko paused, turning to look at Chariot with a grin. “I want my two favorite teachers to get along.”

\------------------------------

Akko knocked on the open door and entered, a large grin on her face. “Croix-Sensei~” she sang, walking over to the Modern Magics Professor with a certain charming casualness. “I brought someone I’d like for you to talk to.”

“Oh?” Croix raised a brow as she glanced up from the laptop she’d been typing on to catch Akko’s eye. “Who would that be?”

“H-hello, Croix,” Chariot stepped into the room, a nervous smile on her face as she waved to the other professor. “L-long time, no see.”

“Ursula-Sensei told me that you two were friends but had a falling out,” Akko repeated, crossing her arms. “I have decided that I’m going to keep you two in here until you sort things out. Friends shouldn’t fight, after all.”

‘Implying that we’re still friends at all,’ Chariot sighed. “Akko, could you step outside while Croix and I chat?” Croix was smirking at their predicament, and Chariot was cursing those damned lips internally.

“Yes, Akko,” Croix agreed. “If we’re going to work things out, Ursula and I will need some... privacy.” 

‘Those damned lips. Those damned lips. Those damned--’

“Of course,” Akko nodded, moving back towards the door as she gently nudged Ursula into the room before stepping into the hallway. “But don’t try and escape. I’ll keep guard of the door and check back in in 10 minutes.”

The door clicked shut and Chariot sighed softly before removing her glasses and turning to face Croix. “Just what is your end game?”

“Me?” Croix asked, feigning innocence. “I’m just trying to comply with our favorite student’s rules. Don’t you think we should honor that and play nice~?”

“You are so full of--”

“Shhh, she could be listening, you know...” Croix smirked. “Tell me, /Ursula/, why did you come back to Luna Nova?”

“Not the same reasons as you, if that’s what you’re implying,” Chariot mumbled, crossing her arms. “I came back because--” She huffed, cheeks puffing out stubbornly. “Because I needed a fresh start. But isn’t that obvious? The world needed me to disappear, so I did. I came here.”

“A fresh start,” Croix scratched her chin and took a step towards Chariot. “And would you like one with me- a fresh start? Akko seems to think we can just ‘kiss and make up’, as if it were that easy.”

‘As if,’ Chariot agreed internally, but didn’t say it aloud. “I wasn’t really given much of a choice in the matter, I was sort of pulled into it.”

“And if you did have a choice?” Croix cocked a brow. “We both know that /Chariot/ and I aren’t on the best of terms, but /Ursula/ and I have never been in a dispute.”

“That’s unequivocally untrue--” Chariot started, face flushed. “And what are you implying, that on the surface we pretend not to hate each other?”

“Don’t be sour,” Croix lifted Chariot’s chin to make eye contact. “I am suggesting that you have your second chance... Don’t you want that?”

“I-I...” Chariot blushed and stepped away. “Blasphemy.”

“I’ve never been more honest than now,” Croix smiled. “I’ve missed you, Firecracker. And I know my mistakes are unfixable. So instead of trying to fix what is beyond repair,” Croix cupped Chariot’s face in both hands, pulling her back in with a smirk, “how about we start fresh?”

Chariot felt the swelling in the pit of her stomach and couldn’t tell if she was nervous or nauseated, but she swallowed the butterflies or remnants of pre-vomit in the back of her throat while she gathered her composure. Her face was hot before Croix put her thieving hands all over it, and now it was on fire. She decided that even if Croix planned to hurt her, starting fresh would mean she could at least keep her eye on the professor in case she tried to go after Akko or the Shiny Rod again. “O-okay...” She agreed, still somewhat shakily. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

Croix smirked. “Good. But you know my rule. What are deals sealed with?”

Chariot lost all color in her face immediately only to have it return as a red that rivaled her own irises. “I-I uh... Don’t think that’s appropriate for a ‘fresh start’, Croix...”

“Come on~ just one?” Croix wagged her brows. “You know you want to.”

Chariot sighed. “Fine.” She said again, this time less harshly, and it was as if she’d flipped a switch inside Croix because suddenly she was slammed against the closed door and the two of them were kissing like no time had passed between them. Chariot had to remind herself that three seconds before Croix had been her enemy, and pulled away to put her glasses back on as Akko knocked and entered through the door that they were not pressed against.

“Is everything okay?” Akko asked, tilting her head.

“Everything is fine, Akko.” Chariot said, albeit more sheepishly than usual.

“We kissed and made up~” Croix sang, more teasingly to Chariot than anything.

“Oh-” Akko grinned. “Great! Mission accomplished!”

“Yes,” Croix agreed with a mischievous grin flashed in Chariot’s general direction. “Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I plan on updating this soon, just not sure when. It might go alongside my other regular fic, Misconceptions, but we'll see.


End file.
